Moments
by Nadia-Veela
Summary: Ketika Kyuhyun lelah menjalani semua dan ketika kejadian itu terjadi, Siwon baru menyadari betapa pentingnya seseorang ketika orang tersebut pergi. Wonkyu lil bit Eunhae. Angst. RnR. Dont like dont read.
1. Chapter 1

Moments

An angsty WonKyu fanfiction with a little Eunhae inside

Rated : T

(I made this cause I miss Wonkyu SO DAMN MUCH)

A/N : This story is based on One Direction song called Moments.

-Enjoy-

"_If we could only have this life for one more day, if we could only turn back time"_

11 : 00 P.M

Namja manis itu kembali melirik jam dindingnya untuk kesekian kali. Terkadang dia mencoba berbaring di sofa, mengganti saluran televisi yang dilihatnya. Sesekali Ia menguap dan melirik ponselnya.

Kecewa. Itu yang dirasakan Kyuhyun. Sudah berkali-kali kekasihnya membatalkan janjinya. Choi Siwon nama kekasihnya. Kyuhyun sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Siwon selama 5 tahun. Meski hubungan mereka diwarnai pertengkaran, tetapi Kyuhyun tidak bisa terus menerus marah kepada Siwon, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Dan penyebabnya selalu sama, yaitu Siwon selalu membatalkan janji yang dibuatnya. Kedengaran sepele? Bayangkan apabila kalian di posisi Kyuhyun. Dengan semua janji manis yang diucapkan, disaat semuanya sudah dipersiapkan disaat terakhir yang keluar hanya kata "Maaf, baby" bukanya kenangan baru yang akan terbentuk.

Lelah. Sudah lelah Kyuhyun kesal dan jenuh untuk melontarkan kata-kata pedas bahkan hinaan kepada Siwon. Kyuhyun menghela napas lalu duduk di sofanya. Sudah setahun ini mereka tinggal seatap. Kyuhyun berumur 24 tahun sedangkan Siwon 2 tahun lebih tua dibanding dirinya.

Terkadang Ia merasa kekanakan dan bahkan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Tetapi Ia hanya ingin Siwon ada disampingnya setiap saat. Ia sangat memahami Siwon yang sangat mencintai pekerjaanya. Tolong jangan anggap Kyuhyun egois.

Hari ini Siwon berjanji akan pulang cepat dan berjanji akan menghabiskan waktu bersama Kyuhyun. Tetapi apa yang Kyuhyun dapat? Sebentar lagi tengah malam, tidak ada pesan atau telefon yang masuk ke ponselnya. Lagi-lagi Ia ingkar janji.

Namja manis itu mengambil sebuah pigora. Foto dirinya dan Siwon saat masih duduk di bangku SMA. Foto itu diambil saat kelulusan Siwon dan dia. Terlihat muda, bahagia, dan penuh harapan. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat foto itu.

Ia kembali mengingat saat-saat Ia dan Siwon masih remaja. Dan Ia masih ingat kata-kata yang Siwon ucapkan disaat menyatakan cintanya.

"Meskipun mungkin aku akan banyak menyakitimu di masa depan, Aku mencintaimu Kyu."

Kyuhyun bisa saja menolak, dan Ia tau kalau Siwon akan membuatnya menangis berkali-kali tetapi tidak ada kata-kata selain "iya" yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun saat itu. Karena dia mencintai Siwon lebih dari siapapun.

Di dalam suatu hubungan selalu ada rasa pahit. Selalu ada saat dimana hubungan mereka rentan dan rapuh. Tetapi ada juga rasa manis dan berbagai kenangan yang menunggu. Kyuhyun tahu hal itu, hanya saja…

Namja berambut coklat itu merindukan masa-masa itu. Masa dimana Siwon setidaknya masih menyisihkan waktu berdua denganya. Masa dimana Siwon belum mengenal tempatnya bekerja sekarang. Masa dimana perhatian Siwon hanya tertuju padanya.

Bulir-bulir airmata mulai membasahi wajah Kyuhyun. Ia sangat merindukan Siwon. Senyumnya, pelukanya, leluconya, bau tubuhnya, dan kehangatan tubuhnya… semua.

00 : 00 A.M

Namja tampan itu kembali melirik jam tanganya untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia ingin sekali pulang tetapi tidak bisa. Dia masih punya pekerjaan untuk di kerjakan dan atasanya meminta ia lembur.

"Sudahlah Siwon kau pulang saja biar kukerjakan kasihan Kyu." Ujar Eunhyuk teman dekat Siwon.

"Aku ingin Hyuk, tapi tidak bisa. Lagipula tinggal sedikit lagi." Jawab Siwon. Sekarang ia merasa sangat bersalah. Sebenarnya ia sudah bisa pulang pukul 7 tetapi tiba-tiba atasanya memintanya untuk lembur hari ini. Tentu saja Siwon tidak bisa menolak.

"Kau lagi-lagi ingkar janji?" tanya Donghae. Siwon terdiam. Iya, dia kembali membatalkan janjinya.

"Aku akan pulang setelah ini selesai." Siwon menghela napas dan pandanganya kembali tertuju kepada layar Komputer. Kedua temanya itu hanya memandang satu sama lain dan tersenyum kecil. Mereka hanya ingin Siwon dan Kyuhyun bahagia.

15 menit berlalu akhirnya Siwon pun selesai mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Selesai!" ujar namja itu sedikit ceria. Tetapi Ia kembali tersadar dan segera mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

"Hyuk, Hae aku pulang dulu." ujar Siwon. Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya melambaikan tangan mereka dan bergumam sambil menatap layar komputer. Siwon tersenyum sebentar lalu bergegas menuju tempat parkir.

Hanya tersisa dua mobil di parkiran itu. Mobil Eunhyuk dan mobilnya. Dengan Sigap namja berlesung pipi itu memasukkan kuncinya dan menginjak pedal gas sekencang-kencangnya.

Khawatir, itu yang dirasakan Siwon. Ia yakin Kyuhyun akan sangat marah dengan dirinya. Dan mungkin mereka akan berargumen semalaman dan salah satu mereka akan keluar dari apartemen karena kesabaranya sudah habis.

Ia tidak ingin terus bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun. Ia terlalu mencintainya, lebih dari yang Kyuhyun tahu. Rasa bersalah kembali menelan Siwon. Dia tidak sempat menelpon atau mengirim pesan kepada kekasihnya itu lagi-lagi karena pekerjaan.

"_You know I'll be your life, your voice, your reason to be…"_

Siwon sadar bahwa ia terlalu fokus pada pekerjaan dan terkadang menomor duakan Kyuhyun. Dia sadar bahwa akhir-akhir ini Ia terlalu sering menyakiti namja berkulit pucat itu. Semoga kali ini tidak berakhir seperti kemarin.

Setelah beberapa lama akhirnya Siwon sampai juga di apartemenya. Namja itu menarik napas lalu mengeluarkanya. Ia segera mengambil barang-barangnya, dan berjalan ke pintu apartemenya.

Perlahan Ia membuka knop pintunya, kegelapan yang menyambutnya.

"Kyu?" panggil Siwon. Tidak ada jawaban. Perlahan namja tampan itu melepas jaketnya dan Ia melihat lampu di ruang tengah menyala. Siwon berjalan menuju ruangan itu. Dan Ia menemukan sosok kekasih yang dicintainya itu sudah menatap dirinya.

"Biar kutebak apa yang ingin kau katakan Siwon." ujar Kyuhyun.

"Maafkan aku. Tiba-tiba hari ini atasanku menyuruhku lembur,Kyu. Maaf tidak menelponmu atau mengirim pesan. Aku terlalu fokus pada tugasku. Aku minta maaf." ujar Siwon panjang lebar. Kyuhyun hanya diam memandang Siwon.

Apabila seseorang sudah terlalu kecewa, Ia akan memilih diam dari pada mengeluarkan seluruh pikiranya.

"…_My love My heart is breathing for this…"_

Siwon melihat Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya. Siwon sudah tahu kalau Kyuhyun kecewa. Namja itu perlahan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya.

"Maaf." ujar Siwon lirih. _You're not sorry_

"Kau tahu? Hari ini aku benar-benar berharap dapat menghabiskan waktu berdua denganmu. Aku pun sempat memikirkan untuk pergi berdua denganmu, menikmati makanan berdua, tertawa bersama, berbaring sambil merencanakan masa depan kita… tapi apa yang kudapat? Hanya perkataan maaf."ujar namja manis itu, matanya sudah berkaca-kaca. Siwon yang melihat ekspresi kekasihnya saat itu benar-benar ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Sebrengsekkah inikah Ia dimata Kyuhyun? Siwon benar-benar ingin menenggelamkan dirinya saat ini.

"Ma…"

"Hentikan. Aku lelah… aku sudah mencoba bersabar tetapi yang selalu kudengar hanya hal yang sama. Cukup sudah." ujar Kyuhyun lirih sedangkan air mata sudah membanjiri wajah cantiknya.

"Baby, Sungguh aku merasa menyesal… Aku—"

"Kita… sudahi sampai disini saja. Aku lelah…" ujar Kyuhyun. Siwon terdiam. Tubuhnya serasa mati rasa. Kalimat dari Kyuhyun itu benar-benar menohok hatinya. 5 tahun menjalani hubungan… apakah harus berakhir disini?

Hening menyelimuti mereka untuk beberapa saat. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara hujan. Sampai akhirnya Siwon pun angkat bicara…

"Baiklah." Itu jawaban Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan berjalan melewati Siwon. Siwon merasa terluka. Kecewa terhadap dirinya sendiri.

"_Moments in time, I'll find the words to say before you leave me today"_

BLAM!

Pintu itu tertutup. Kyuhyun pergi dan Ia hanya terdiam tidak menyusul kekasihnya itu. Namja tampan itu berjalan lalu duduk di sofanya. Sekarang apartemen itu sepenuhnya hening. Siwon meremas rambutnya dan berteriak. Bulir air mata perlahan membasahi wajah tampanya.

Sementara Kyuhyun diluar sana, tanpa ada orang, di tengah hujan berlari. Sekarang masih dini hari. Kyuhyun berlari sambil diiringi hujan. Ia terus berlari sampai akhirnya tersandung. Namja itu menangis sekeras-kerasnya.

Ia berharap Siwon mempertahankanya, bukan merelakanya pergi seperti ini.

-TO BE CONTINUED-

~Press the button down there if you want to know what happen next~


	2. Chapter 2

Moments

Chapter II

An angsty Wonkyu Fanfiction with little Eunhae inside

Rated : T

-Enjoy-

"_It hurts to let go but sometimes it hurt to hold on"_

Hujan masih mengguyur Seoul dini hari itu. Pemuda manis itu masih terus menangis. Mengharap hal yang tidak tentu akan terjadi. Baru saja kekasihnya merelakanya pergi begitu saja. Namja itu tiba-tiba merasa pusing yang sangat hebat di kepalanya. Membuat kesadaranya hilang dan pandanganya menjadi gelap…

Siwon masih berkutat dengan pikiranya. Namja tampan itu merasa bodoh merelakan Kyuhyun begitu saja. Jika Ia memang benar-benar cinta dengan Kyuhyun tentu saja Ia tidak akan bisa hidup tanpanya. Siwon merasa bodoh. Untuk apa berpikir? Susul saja dia sebelum terlambat.

Namja itu segera berlari keluar meninggalkan apartemenya. Ia tidak peduli meski tubuhnya basah, meski setelah ini Ia harus sakit. Ia tidak ingin mengulang kesalahan untuk kedua kalinya. Sudah cukup Ia menyakiti Kyuhyun. Dan satu hal lagi, Kyuhyun adalah bagian terpenting dalam hidupnya.

Namja itu terhenti berusaha mencari sosok namja yang dicintainya itu. Perlahan Ia mencari, sampai akhirnya Ia melihat ada seseorang terjatuh di tanah. Siwon segera mendekati orang itu dan begitu ia membalikkan badan orang itu, Ia adalah Kyuhyun.

Dengan kulit pucatnya yang semakin pucat dan bibir cherrynya yang sekarang membiru. Siwon merasa bersalah lagi. Perbuatanya kali ini benar-benar bodoh. Dengan sigap namja itu segera membopong Kyuhyun kembali ke apartemenya dan bergegas membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit.

Kyuhyun segera mendapat penanganan dari tim medis yang berada di sana. Siwon menatap kekasihnya itu dengan khawatir. Namja itu segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi terdekat. Namja itu mengatupkan kedua tanganya mencoba menenangkan pikiranya dan berdoa.

"Tuhan, semoga tak terjadi apa-apa pada Kyuhyun." Batinya. Entah kenapa Siwon tiba-tiba mendapat firasat buruk. Tapi namja itu memilih untuk tidak menghiraukanya. Sekitar beberapa menit Ia menunggu, Ia bisa melihat seorang Dokter keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

Siwon langsung berdiri untuk menghampiri Dokter itu dan Kyuhyun. Saat Ia ingin menghampiri Kyuhyun, Ia melihat sang dokter memerintah tim medis untuk memindahkan Kyuhyun ke tempat lain. Dan itu adalah ruang ICU.

Siwon tertegun, Ia tidak percaya apa yang didengarnya… ICU?

"Maaf, Dokter untuk apa Kyuhyun dipindahkan?" ujar Siwon. Sang Dokter hanya menatap Siwon miris sambil menepuk pundaknya.

"Anda Choi Siwon?" tanyanya. Siwon mengangguk.

"Mari ikut saya ke ruangan saya." ujar Dokter itu. Siwon hanya diam dan mengikuti dokter itu.

Setelah sampai ke ruanganya, Siwon dipersilahkan duduk. Sementara dokter itu mulai mengeluarkan beberapa dokumen. Perlahan Ia membuka dokumen itu. Dan menatap Siwon lekat.

"Siwon-ssi, mungkin anda akan sangat terkejut mendengar ini." Ujar Dokter itu. Siwon mulai tidak sabar. Perasaanya campur aduk.

"Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanyanya.

"Kyuhyun-ssi menderita kanker otak stadium 4." ujar Dokter itu. Mendadak Siwon tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Lidahnya kelu, dunianya bagaikan runtuh dalam sekejap. Kanker otak dan terlebih stadium 4?

"Biasanya Pasien ini akan mengalami gejala seperti mual, daya penglihatan berkurang, gangguan keseimbangan tubuh, pendengaran, gangguan saraf dan pusing yang teramat hebat. Apakah anda tahu?" tanya Dokter itu. Siwon terdiam.

"Maafkan saya Siwon-ssi… saya juga berat mengatakan ini, tetapi anda harus tahu." Ujarnya.

"Harus tahu? Jadi sebelumnya… Dokter sudah tahu ini?" dokter itu mengangguk.

"Kyuhyun-ssi sering melakukan control disini. Tidakkah anda tahu?" tanyanya lagi. Tidak Siwon tidak tahu. Ia selalu sibuk bekerja sampai-sampai tidak memikirkan kekasihnya itu.

"Ia meminta saya untuk merahasiakan hal ini kepada anda Siwon-ssi. Ia hanya tak ingin kau merasa khawatir, karena pekerjaanmu akan terganggu." ujar dokter itu. Terganggu? Jadi itu alasan Kyuhyun tidak mengatakan hal ini padanya? Siwon sudah tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Tubuhnya mati rasa. Ia merasa… hina.

"Sudah separah apakah sampai-sampai Ia harus dipindahkan ke ICU?" tanya Siwon. Ia harus tahu. Dokter itu segera mengambil hasil CT scan milik Kyuhyun.

"Kanker ini sudah menyerang syaraf otaknya. Dan saat ini Ia koma Siwon-ssi." Satu perkataan lagi dari dokter itu maka Siwon akan mati. Rasa penyesalan, bersalah dan segalanya campur aduk jadi satu. Air matanya sudah tidak bisa keluar lagi. Air mata tidak cukup untuk mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan.

"Lalu… apakah Kyuhyun bisa sembuh?" Kyuhyun harus sembuh. Dokter itu terdiam.

"Diperkirakan hidupnya hanya akan bertahan selama 2 bulan Siwon-ssi." Terpukul, hancur… itu yang Siwon rasakan. Setelah dokter itu berkata panjang lebar Siwon dipersilahkan keluar dari ruanganya.

"Terima kasih, Dokter Shim." Ujarnya.

"Ah, sama-sama. Yang tabah Siwon-ssi." Ujar Dokter itu. Setidaknya hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan oleh dokter yang bernama Shim Changmin itu. Terkadang pasienya itu tidak sengaja bercerita tentang kekasihnya. Membuat dokter ini sedikit tahu tentangnya.

Siwon segera berjalan menuju ruang ICU. Begitu ia membuka pintunya, hatinya mencelos. Kekasihnya terbaring diam. Dan tidak sedikit selang yang dihubungkan ke tubuh namja itu. Siwon menggengam tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kau bodoh Cho Kyuhyun. Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang…" ujarnya lirih. Siwon tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Perlahan air mata membahasahi paras tampanya. Ini semua karenanya. Ia terlalu sibuk. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan Kyuhyun. Sampai-sampai Ia tak tahu kalau kekasih manisnya ini terserang penyakit parah.

Tentu saja Kyuhyun tidak pernah bilang, bagaimana ia mau bilang kalau setiap hari Siwon hampir tidak pernah menggubris perkataanya. Siwon merasa bodoh. Kenapa Ia tidak memperjuangkan Kyuhyun. Kenapa Ia tidak pernah sadar bahwa Kyuhyun adalah yang terpenting bagi dirinya? Bahwa apa yang paling Ia sayangi selalu ada di dekatnya…

Semua itu selalu disadari di akhir. Saat semua penyesalan bertumpuk, Saat hanya ada penyesalan di akhir. Tidak ada mesin waktu untuk mengembalikan semua ini. Siwon lah yang salah. Ini semua salahnya. Ia tidak pantas menangisi hal ini. Ini adalah balasan baginya.

Mungkin Kyuhyun menangis lebih banyak dari dirinya. Dan Ia tak pernah tahu itu. Hal terburuk yang Ia sadari adalah… Ia membiarkan Kyuhyun yang sakit parah pergi di tengah hujan dan merelakanya pergi.

"Maafkan aku Baby… Aku tidak pantas untukmu…" ujarnya. Air matanya makin itu menangis dalam diam. Tidak aka nada lagi senyum manis Kyuhyun saat dia pulang. Tidak aka nada lagi masakan Kyuhyun-nya. Tidak ada tawa, tidak ada lagi ocehanya… Tidak aka nada lagi kehangatan dan… kehadiranya di sisi Siwon. Ini bukan akhir… Siwon tahu itu. Tapi hal ini berarti bahwa Siwon telah kehilangan separuh bagian jiwanya… separuh hidupnya. Siwon tidak kehilangan segalanya. Tetapi Ia kehilangan kehadiran orang yang sangat dicintainya.

Yang bisa Siwon lakukan saat ini hanyalah berdoa… Tuhan tidak tidur. Tidak baik Ia terus menyalahkan diri sendiri. Tetapi ini semua memang salahnya. Dan terlebih kenyataan memukulnya dan takdir mempermainkanya.

"Maafkan aku selama ini… Mungkin kau tidak mendengar ini tetapi aku akan mengunjungimu setiap hari. Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan saat ini. Maaf…" ujar Siwon. Ia tahu Kyuhyun tidak akan mendengarnya. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa Ia lakukan untuk saat ini… setidaknya…

"_Just because You know someone would wait for you forever doesn't mean you can let them wait that long." anonymous_

-To be Continued-

**Author note : Huhuhu maaf updatenya dikit dan lama. Saya memang nggak tanggung jawab /slashed/ Tapi saya janji akan ngupdate ini secepatnya kedepanya. EH BESOK UDAH LEBARAN! Saya minta maaf kalau ada salah. Apalagi buat Reader yang setia nunggu cerita saya dengan sabar. Setelah 'Moments' selesai saya janji bakal ngelanjutin fict yang lainya : )**

**Anyway… Catch me on Twitter : nadialstya**

**WONKYU SUDAH BALIK HUHUHU, MY HEART /kiss,hug, and kicked Wonkyu/**


	3. Chapter 3

Moments

Chapter III

Rated : T

All cast belong to SMENT, and themselves. But In Here you know Kyu only belongs to Siwon.

Still Angsty~ kekekeke

-ENJOY-

"_Kyu, kau sudah pulang? Bukanya seharusnya kau bekerja?" tanya namja itu seraya menggantungkan jaketnya. Namja yang merasa di panggil itu perlahan berjalan ke arahnya dan langsung memeluk Siwon._

"_Aku merindukanmu." Ujarnya sambil menenggelamkan wajah manisnya di bahu Siwon. Siwon hanya terkekeh kecil melihat kekasihnya ini._

"_Tidak biasanya kau bersikap manis. Ada apa?" ujarnya masih memeluk namja yang sedikit lebih pendek darinya itu. Perlahan Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukanya._

"_Ukh! Memangnya salah memelukmu? Kalau begitu biar kutindas kau!" ujarnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Siwon pun jadi merasa gemas melihat Kyuhyun. Akhirnya Siwon kembali memerangkap Kyu dalam pelukanya._

"_Bukan baby… aku hanya terkejut saja. Tapi tidak perlu bersikap manis pun aku tetap menyayangimu kok." Ujar namja itu sambil mencium puncak kepala Kyuhyun. Ia benar-benar suka aroma Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam, Ia sudah tahu kalau sekarang rona merah sudah menghiasi wajahnya._

"_Siwonnie… aku memutuskan untuk keluar dari pekerjaanku." Jelasnya. Siwon pun perlahan melepaskan pelukanya. _

"_Kenapa? Bukankah kau sangat menyukai pekerjaanmu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanyanya khawatir. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kecil._

"_Tidak ada apa-apa kok. Aku hanya ingin selalu menyambutmu sepulang kerja Wonnie." jawab Kyuhyun seraya mencium bibir Siwon singkat. Babynya selalu tahu cara membuat hatinya berdegup lebih kencang. Perlahan Siwon menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk mengecup bibir namja itu… lebih lama lagi._

_Seandainya saja Siwon tahu alasan sebenarnya Kyuhyun keluar dari pekerjaanya…_

"_Baby kau terlihat pucat ada apa?" Siwon menyentuh pipi chubby milik Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatap Siwon sejenak lalu menggenggam tangan Siwon di pipinya._

"_Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Jangan dipikirkan Siwonnie." ujarnya. Siwon mengecup dahi Kyuhyun sejenak. _

"_Kau ingin ke Dokter?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng lalu memeluk Siwon. Siwon hanya menghela napasnya sambil mengelus-elus kepala Kyuhyun sayang. _

_Seandainya saja Siwon benar-benar membawanya ke dokter saat itu…_

"_Kau pusing lagi, Kyu?" tanya Siwon. _

"_Iya. Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali pusing Siwonnie." keluhnya sembari memijat dahinya pelan. Dengan sigap Siwon segera mengambilkan obat untuk kekasihnya itu. Kyuhyun segera meminum obatnya. _

"_Sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanyanya._

"_Baru saja obatnya kuminum. Mana mungkin sudah terasa, bodoh." Ejek Kyuhyun. Siwon hanya tertawa ia sudah biasa dengan sarkasme Kyuhyun. _

"_Baiklah aku kerja dulu. Tidak apa kan kutinggal?" tanyanya. Kyuhyun hanya mendengus. Lalu mendorong punggung kekasihnya itu._

"_Kau kira aku anak kecil? Sudah berangkat sana." ujarnya. Siwon mencium bibir plump Kyuhyun._

"_Sampai nanti." ujarnya sambil menutup pintu apartemenya. Setelah Siwon pergi, Kyuhyun hanya menghela napas lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya. Ia merasa kepalanya makin sakit. Tiba-tiba saja pandanganya menjadi kabur. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan tidak sengaja terjatuh._

_Perlahan namja manis itu berusaha berdiri lagi. Menyeimbangkan tubuhnya untuk kembali berjalan. Tetapi ia merasa ruangan semakin berputar-putar membuat namja itu jatuh terduduk. _

"_Apa yang terjadi padaku?" gumamnya._

_Siwon seharusnya tidak meninggalkanya sendiri pada hari itu…_

Siwon membuka matanya. Perlahan manik indahnya itu beralih kepada jam dinding. Waktu menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Kemudian perhatian namja itu tertuju pada kekasihnya yang kini sedang berbaring tak sadarkan diri.

"Pagi baby. " ujarnya. Siwon hanya menatap kekasihnya itu. Meskipun baru beberapa jam saja Kyuhyun terbaring bisu disitu tetapi ini seperti selamanya bagi Siwon. Mengingat perkataan kembali Dokter Shim hanya membuatnya semakin risau.

"_Hidupnya hanya tinggal 2 bulan lagi…" _

Siwon memejamkan matanya lalu menggengam tangan Kyuhyun erat.

"Cepatlah bangun Baby…" batinya. Dilihatnya jam tanganya. Sudah 1 jam berlalu. Ia rasa ia harus kembali ke apartemenya karena ia harus bekerja. Mungkin Ia terdengar masih ingin mengabaikan Kyuhyun tetapi Ia memang harus bekerja. Kalau tidak siapa yang harus membayar biaya rumah sakit Kyuhyun?

Namja itu mencium kening Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menuju pintu.

"Tuhan, lindungilah Kyuhyun." batinya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Sesampainya di apartemenya ia langsung bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Percikan air mulai membasahi wajah namja itu sampai ke-ujung kakinya. Setidaknya mandi bisa sedikit menenangkan Siwon untuk saat ini.

Setelah selesai Ia segera memakai pakaianya. Pada saat memasang dasinya Siwon terdiam. Biasanya Kyuhyun selalu disini untuk memakaikan dasinya. Namja itu menghela napasnya lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaanya. Ia beralih ke tempat tidur.

Namja itu mengelus ruang kosong di situ. Lalu perhatianya tertuju kepada laci milik Kyuhyun yang sedikit terbuka. Namja itu perlahan membukanya. Apa yang ditemukanya membuat Siwon terkejut. Namja itu mengambil benda itu perlahan. Botol obat dan hasil check up milik Kyuhyun. Betapa hancur hati namja itu ketika membacanya.

Ternyata keadaan Kyuhyun semakin hari semakin memburuk dan Siwon tidak menyadari itu selama ini. Seharusnya Ia membuka laci ini lebih cepat dan berhenti mengecewakan Kyuhyun. Penyesalan kembali menggerogoti hatinya.

Namja itu merasa akan menangis lagi tetapi ia tidak bisa. Perlahan namja itu mengembalikan semua barang itu kembali ke tempat semulanya dan dengan langkah gontai ia pergi meninggalkan apartemenya.

Setelah sampai di kantornya Donghae langsung menyambutnya dengan pelukan.

"Siwonnie… apakah Kyuhyun…" Donghae tidak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya. Siwon mengelus punggung Donghae lalu tersenyum kecil. Perlahan namja itu mengangguk. Donghae kembali memeluk Siwon dan Ia bisa merasakan bahwa sahabatnya ini sedang menangis.

"Hae-ah berhenti menangis…" Siwon berusaha menenangkanya. Eunhyuk segera merengkuh Donghae dengan lengan kananya. Sesekali ia menepuk-nepuk punggung Donghae pelan.

"Siwon-ah apakah keadaanya parah?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Iya Hyuk, Dia koma." jawab Siwon. Melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang tidak bisa ditebak itu Eunhyuk hanya merengkuh Siwon dengan lengan satunya.

"Siwon, kalau ada yang ingin kau ceritakan… ceritakanlah padaku. Aku menyayangi kalian berdua. Begitu pula Hae. Sebagai sahabat yang baik hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan saat ini. Tidak mungkin aku bertanya 'kau baik-baik saja' kepadamu karena aku tahu kau hancur. Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanya berdoa untuk kesembuhan Kyu… benar kan?" ujar Eunhyuk.

"Iya… terimakasih. Aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Gomawo…" Hanya itu yang bisa Siwon katakan. Beruntung sekali Ia punya Eunhyuk dan Donghae disisinya.

**SIWON POV **

**Day 1**

Aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Mereka benar-benar baik. Terkadang mereka memang bertindak bodoh dan kadang membuat Kyuhyun kesal. Tetapi dibalik itu semua mereka adalah orang yang baik hati.

Hari ini aku meminta ijin untuk pulang lebih awal. Pada awalnya atasanku tidak mengijinkan tapi akhirnya dia melepaskanku juga. Aku harus menengok Kyuhyun hari ini. Dan sebelum itu aku harus pergi ke toko bunga.

Aku segera menuju mobilku dan menginjak pedal gasnya. Aku ingin segera menemui Kyuhyun. Setelah sampai di toko bunga itu sang Ahjumma penjual bertanya padaku apakah aku ingin kencan karena aku membeli sebuah bouquet berisi mawar merah.

"Kau ada kencan, nak?" tanyanya. Aku tertawa kecil lalu mengiyakan.

"Kurasa iya." ujarku.

"Kurasa?" Ahjumma itu terlihat bingung.

"Iya, kencan dengan kekasihku yang terbaring tak sadarkan di rumah sakit ahjumma." Ahjumma itu terdiam.

"Nak, bisakah kau menungguku sebentar?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Setelah beberapa menit ahjumma itu memberikanku beberapa tangkai bunga kamelia putih.

"Ambillah ini nak, ini untukmu." Aku menatap ahjumma itu sebentar lalu mengambil bunga itu.

"Kenapa anda memberikan bunga ini ahjumma?" tanyaku.

"Bunga kamelia putih berarti aku menunggumu nak." ujarnya. Aku hanya bisa berterimakasih pada Ahjumma itu. Tidak lupa aku merogoh sakuku untuk mengambil uang. Sebelum aku bisa memberikan uangku kepadanya, Ia mengembalikan uangku. Gratis rupanya.

"Semoga kekasihmu bisa kembali bersamamu lagi,nak." Itu kata-katanya untukku aku hanya bisa tersenyum semoga itu benar. Setelah itu aku segera menuju ke rumah sakit. Meski baru sehari Kyuhyun ditempatkan di ruang ICU tapi dia terlihat semakin pucat.

Aku meletakkan bunga itu ke vas terdekat, aku mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan mengecupnya sebentar.

"Kyu, hari ini Donghae dan Eunhyuk sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Mereka sangat menyayangimu kau tahu? Kalau kau bangun nanti kau harus mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka. Kurasa sikap atasanku kepadaku sudah melunak sekarang. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja ya? Saat kau bangun nanti aku janji aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang kau inginkan. Mungkin kau tidak mendengar ini Kyu tapi… aku janji tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi"

Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan saat ini mengajaknya berbicara, membicarakan hari-hariku padanya. Dan memberinya bunga. Aku harus kuat karena aku tahu Kyu sedang berjuang melawan penyakitnya. Tidak lama kemudian seorang suster menyuruhku untuk pergi karena jam berkunjung sudah habis. Dan Kyuhyun harus segera mendapat perawatan khusus dari dokter.

**Day 3**

Ternyata ini masih hari ketiga sejak Kyuhyun koma. And it feels like forever, already. Hari ini aku membawakan Kyu PSP kesayanganya. Aku sedikit berharap kalau dia hanya berpura-pura tidur dan segera bangun untuk bermain dengan PSP-nya. Dan segera menyapaku dengan senyumanya. Sayangnya, itu tidak mungkin terjadi untuk saat ini.

Hari ini aku membawa 3 tangkai bunga Lily putih untuknya. Hari ini aku tidak sendiri Donghae dan Eunhyuk bersamaku saat ini. Tidak jarang mereka mengajakmu berbicara, Kyu… Kuharap kau mendengarnya. Karena permohonan kami sama disini yaitu berharap kau segera bangun dan berkumpul dengan kami disini, Baby…

**Day 5**

Sudah 5 hari kau tertidur,baby? Tidakkah kau bosan? Hari ini Dokter Shim mengatakan padaku bahwa kondisimu makin membaik. Aku senang mendengarnya. Aku tidak bisa mengungkapkan perasaanku saat ini. Sudah berkali-kali aku menciummu. Aku tidak sabar untuk menyambutmu lagi Kyu, Melihat rona merah di wajahmu, Kuharap aku bisa melihat itu semua dalam waktu dekat.

Aku bekerja dengan baik di kantorku. Mungkin sebentar lagi posisiku akan meningkat di kantorku. Tidakkah kau bahagia? Aku harap kau bisa memelukku pada saat itu kita akan makan di restoran dan aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang aku mau.

"Lagi-lagi bunganya sudah layu." aku mengambil bunga itu dari vasnya dan membuangnya mengganti dengan bunga daisy yang kubeli untuknya. Setelah mengganti bunga yang layu itu suasanyanya menjadi lebih segar, dan hidup kurasa…

Aku memandang Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

"Bahkan kecantikanmu mengalahkan bunga itu, baby…"

**Day 7**

Sudah genap seminggu Kyuhyun koma. Keadaanya stabil tetapi ini tetap saja membuatku sedih. Aku masih merasa bersalah atas kejadian ini. Aku tidak mau kehilangan Kyuhyun. Memikirkanya saja sudah membuatku ingin menangis.

Bukan menangis lagi… tapi mati.

"Baby aku punya kabar baik untukmu hari ini posisiku dinaikkan. Tidakkah kau senang?" tidak ada jawaban. Suasana disini selalu sunyi. Meski kurasa kehidupanku makin membaik tetapi sesungguhnya aku merasa hampa.

"Baby… apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau bangun?" tanyaku. Aku membelai wajah cantiknya. Kapan kehangatan wajahnya kembali? Kapan aku bisa melihat sorot mata indahnya? Kapan? Kurasa semua pertanyaanku tidak akan pernah dijawab.

**Day 10**

Aku melihat Dokter Shim dan perawat medis lainya terburu-buru memasuki ruangan Kyuhyun. Ya kondisi Kyuhyun memburuk. Setelah beberapa hari stabil kondisinya menurun. Aku sudah tidak bisa berkata apapun. Semuanya campur aduk menjadi satu.

Sedih, khawatir, takut, menyesal semuanya campur aduk jadi satu. Aku sudah merasa menjadi seseorang yang berbeda semenjak Kyuhyun pergi. Ada sebuah beban besar di pundakku dan rasa lelah. Bukan lelah menunggu Kyuhyun… tetapi lelah terhadap diri sendiri.

"Tuhan, jangan ambil Kyuhyun sekarang…" pintaku. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku berdoa dalam diam.

**Day 14**

2 minggu… Waktu yang lama untuk tertidur, baby.

Kulihat tubuhnya semakin kurus dan pucat. Aku hanya ingin menumpahkan tangisanku saat ini. Aku tidak sanggup melihat keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini. Semenjak keadaanya memburuk jumlah selang yang dipasang di tubuhnya bertambah.

Ia terlihat makin rapuh tiap harinya dan itu membuatku sakit. Kenapa bukan aku saja yang menderita? Kenapa harus Kyuhyun? Tidak bisakah aku menggantikan posisinya saat ini?

Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan tangisku. Aku hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Perlahan aku mendekatkan bibirku ke bibirnya dan menciumnya. Aku tidak bisa merasakan kehangatan lagi di bibirnya. Itu membuatku semakin sedih.

Aku tidak bisa lagi merasakan apapun… dan aku mulai merasa putus asa.

"Kita hanya bisa menunggu Siwon-ssi. Waktu yang akan membuktikan apakah Kyuhyun atau Kanker yang menggerogoti tubuhnya itu yang akan menang." Kata-kata dokter Shim terngiang di kepalaku terus seperti itu setiap harinya.

**Day 21**

"Produktivitas kerjamu menurun Siwon." ujar atasanku. Kuakui itu benar. Tetapi aku tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Kyuhyun selalu menghantui pikiranku. Membuatku takut. Aku takut saat aku tak ada di sisinya ia akan meninggalkanku selamanya. Aku takut.

"Aku tahu kalau kekasihmu sedang sakit parah. Tetapi kau juga harus bersikap professional. Kalau kau masih ingin mempertahankan posisimu kau harus bisa memnyisihkan permasalahan pribadimu. Kau mengerti?" ujarnya.

"Baik. Terima kasih." Aku segera berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Semoga kekasihmu cepat sembuh Siwon." Aku dapat mendengar atasanku berkata demikian. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sebelum meninggalkan kantornya.

"Kenapa Siwon? Kau dimarahi?" tanya Eunhyuk khawatir.

"Tidak apa kok." ujarku lalu kembali ke meja kerjaku. Aku tahu kalau Donghae dan Eunhyuk sepertinya mulai khawatir dengan keadaanku.

"Ceritalah pada kami kalau kau mau, Siwon…" ujar Donghae.

"Jangan kau pendam semuanya sendiri. Itu akan semakin memberatkanmu." sahut Eunhyuk.

"Terimakasih tapi aku tidak apa-apa." jawabku meyakinkan mereka. Mereka hanya menghela napas sembari melihatku.

**Day 30**

Genap sebulan dia tertidur. Dan aku semakin kehilangan keinginan untuk terus hidup. Aku selalu mendapat mimpi buruk belakangan ini. Dan aku semakin tidak bisa berkonsentrasi di tempat kerja. Aku semakin tidak bisa memahami diriku sendiri.

Selama sebulan ini aku tidak merasa bahwa aku adalah Choi Siwon. Choi Siwon tanpa Cho Kyuhyun… Hanya mayat berjalan.

**SIWON POV END**

"Siwon kau tidak apa? Kau terlihat sangat lelah ada apa?" tanya Donghae kepada Siwon yang sedari tadi sibuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Hae? Aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya.

"Kau mau menjenguk Kyuhyun? Kami ikut ya?" Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi sudah selesai merapikan barang-barangnya menyusul Siwon yang sudah sampai ke pintu keluar.

"Tentu saja. Ayo."

Sesampainya di rumah sakit Siwon langsung menyapa Kyuhyun seperti biasanya tidak lupa mencium kening Kyuhyun. Donghae dan Eunhyuk terlihat miris saat melihat keadaan Kyuhyun. Mereka seakan tak percaya bahwa Kyuhyun mereka yang jail sekarang terlihat sangat berbeda.

"Kyuhyunnie, Hae-hyung disini sekarang tidakkah kau ingin bangun?" Donghae mengenggam tangan Kyuhyun lembut. Tidak ada jawabn yang bisa mereka bertiga dengar adalah hembusan nafas Kyuhyun yang sangat pelan.

"Kau harus kuat Kyu, kau harus segera kembali kepada kami. Kami semua sangat merindukanmu." Eunhyuk berdiri di sebelah Donghae. Siwon tersenyum kecil melihatnya. Tetapi senyum itu perlahan memudar.

"Eunhyuk, Donghae," panggil Siwon. Sontak perhatian mereka berdua tertuju pada Siwon sekarang.

"Ada apa?" ujar mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Bisakah aku mempercayakan Kyuhyun pada kalian?" tanya Siwon. Donghae dan Eunhyuk memandang Siwon dengan tatapan bingung.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Donghae. Siwon hanya menatapnya sesaat lalu beralih ke Kyuhyun. Namja tampan itu mengelus kepala Kyuhyun lembut.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku Hae… bisakah aku mempercayakanya padamu?" tanyanya sekali lagi. Donghae hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan pulang ke apartemenku sekarang." ujar Siwon sembari memakai kembali jaketnya.

"Kau akan kembali kan?" tanya Eunhyuk. Siwon mengangguk pelan.

"Jaga Kyuhyun untukku ya?" ujarnya sambil menatap Eunhyuk dan Donghae lalu pergi dari situ. Eunhyuk dan Donghae terdiam.

_Entah kenapa firasatku buruk... _batin Donghae.

Siwon segera menjalankan mobilnya. Menyusuri jalanan Seoul yang sedikit sepi pada hari itu. Setelah beberapa menit akhirnya ia sampai ke apartemenya. Namja itu melihat sekeliling apartemenya. Ia sudah tidak bisa lagi merasakan kehangatan disitu. Perlahan namja itu berjalan menuju lemari pendingin.

Mengambil sebotol wine kesukaanya dan Kyuhyun seraya mengambil dua buah gelas dari lemari penyimpanan. Namja itu menuangkan wine itu kedua gelasnya. Secara perlahan ia menyesap rasa wine itu.

"Cheers." ujarnya datar. Namja itu terdiam sesaat. Perlahan bulir airmata turun dari bola mata namja itu. Semua ini terlalu berat baginya. Semua rasa menyesal dan bersalah menumpuk menjadi satu. Dan Siwon sudah tidak bisa menahanya.

Ia tidak kuat lagi. Yang Ia bisa lakukan hanyalah menangis.

PRANG!

Gelas kosong milik Siwon terjatuh membuat namja itu sontak menatap ke bawah. Ia melihat pecahan kaca tersebar di lantai apartemenya sekarang. Namja itu memunguti pecahan itu satu persatu. Ia melihat sebuah pecahan kaca yang cukup besar dan menatap pecahan itu dengan wajah datar.

Apakah pecahan ini sanggup memotong urat nadinya?

Siwon mengarahkan pecahan itu ke pergelangan tanganya. Dan itu terjadi begitu saja. Darah segar mulai mengucur dari nadinya. Meninggalkan tetes-tetes darah yang terjatuh di lantai. Namja itu berjalan dengan gontai menuju kamarnya.

Darah masih mengucur dari pergelanganya. Siwon menidurkan dirinya di kasur itu. Menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan kosong. Perlahan air mata kembali menghiasi wajahnya. Hanya ini yang ia bisa lakukan ia sudah tidak tahan.

"Mianhae Kyuhyun… Saranghae." ujar namja itu lirih. Darah tidak berhenti keluar dari pergelanganya membuat tempat tidur itu dipenuhi oleh darah. Perlahan namja itu menutup matanya dan menghembuskan napas terakhirnya disitu.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Please click the button down there to review this story**


	4. Chapter 4

Moments

A Wonkyu Story with Eunhae inside

Rated : T

Disclaimer : All belong to God. But Won own kyu.

Just wanna say that the genre is angst and… tragedy so don't expect happy end guys. But I'll do something for the last chap kay? So stay tune ^^

-Enjoy-

**Kyuhyun POV**

Entah sudah berapa lama aku berada di tempat ini. Hanya hamparan putih yang kosong. Dan hanya aku seorang diri disini. Berdiri menunggu kepastian atau seseorang. Aku merindukan Siwon. Disini selalu sunyi dan aku tidak tahu berapa lama waktu yang sudah kulewatkan.

Kemanapun aku berjalan semuanya selalu sama. Tidak ada jalan buntu. Tidak ada jalan keluar. Haruskah aku berjalan lagi? Kurasa begitu.

Aku hanya berjalan pelan tidak tahu harus kemana. Aku terus melihat ke bawah. Tidak melihat ke depan karena aku tahu yang akan ada hanya warna putih yang kosong tanpa coretan. Tetapi aku merasa aku menabrak sesuatu.

Punggung? Punggung yang tidak asing. Pemandangan belakang orang yang kurindukan?

"Siwon?" panggilku. Orang itu menoleh. Ya dia memang Siwon. Senyum itu, mata itu, ini Siwon. Aku segera memeluknya.

"Kau benar-benar merindukanku baby?" tanyanya. Aku hanya menenggelamkan wajahku di dada bidangnya. Harumnya pun sama.

"Aku sangat merindukanmu… kenapa lama sekali?" ujarku sambil menatapnya. Ia hanya mengelus surai coklatku dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Kau ini memang tidak pernah bersabar." Siwon mencubit pipiku. Sontak aku memukulnya pelan.

"Sakit, Pabbo!" aku mengelus pipiku sambil mengeluarkan ekspresi memanyunkan bibir andalanku. Bisa kulihat ia hanya tertawa. Menyebalkan. Beberapa saat setelah ia puas menertawai ekspresiku ia melihatku dengan serius.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku. Ia meraih tanganku dan mengenggamnya erat.

"Kau masih ingat saat kau pergi dari apartemen kita pada saat hujan?" tanyanya aku hanya mengangguk.

"Apakah… kau memaafkanku?" dia menatapku sedih. Kenapa dia harus menatapku seperti itu?

" Tentu saja bodoh! Aku mencintaimu apapun yang kau lakukan terhadapku aku akan tetap menyayangi dan mencintaimu! Kenapa pakai bertanya? Kau pasti tahu jawabanya, kan?" Aku mengelus wajahnya lembut. Ia menghela napas lalu memejamkan matanya seraya mengenggam tanganku yang saat ini berada di wajahnya.

"Gomawo… Kyu." katanya lirih. Aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa suasananya seperti ini. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Ini dimana? Tempat apa ini?" ujarku. Ia hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab apapun lalu perlahan beranjak pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" aku menahan pergelangan tanganya. Perlahan ia berbalik lalu mencium bibirku. Aku merindukan sentuhanya. Segala yang ia lakukan lebih tepatnya.

"Aku harus pergi, Kyu." jawabnya lembut. Aku menatapnya. Lalu aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tidak mau ia pergi. Apa maksudnya?

"Tidak! Jangan pergi!" aku memeluknya dengan erat berusaha menahanya pergi. Rasanya… aneh. Aku merasa aku tidak akan pernah lagi bertemu denganya. Tidak aku tidak bisa membiarkanya pergi.

"Aku harus baby… aku minta maaf." Ia mengelus punggungku pelan. Aku takut kehilangan Siwon. Tanpa kuminta air mata sudah keluar membasahi wajahku begitu saja. Siwon memelukku makin erat untuk sesaat lalu melepaskanku. Menatap wajahku dan menghapus air mataku dengan telunjuknya.

"Jangan pernah menangis untukku lagi, baby. Sudah cukup…" Ia mencium dahiku.

"Kumohon… jika kau ingin pergi bawalah aku bersamamu, jebal…" Aku menahan tanganya. Siwon tersenyum sedih lalu menggeleng pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa, Belum saatnya kau ikut denganku." Jawabnya. Ia memandangku sesaat lalu menjauhiku.

"Siwon, Tunggu!" aku mengejarnya tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menyusulnya. Aku berlari sekuat tenaga tetapi yang kulihat Siwon makin menjauh, tepat disaat aku bisa meraihnya sedikit lagi aku tersandung sesuatu. Begitu aku mencoba untuk bangkit, aku sudah tidak dapat melihat punggungnya lagi.

Hanya hamparan putih yang sunyi…

"Siwon…. Siwon!" aku berteriak frustasi dan tidak ada seorang yang menjawab.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

"Sudah 1 jam tetapi Siwon belum kembali. Hyuk haruskah kita menyusulnya? Perasaanku benar-benar tidak enak," ujar Donghae kebingungan. Eunhyuk melihat jamnya lalu beralih ke Kyuhyun.

"Kau benar, tapi bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Kau jaga dia dan aku akan menyusulnya bagaimana?" tanya Donghae. Eunhyuk tidak bisa meninggalkan Donghae menyetir sendirian bisa-bisa namja itu menabrak sesuatu di jalan. Eunhyuk menghela napas lalu mengelus tangan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, aku harus pergi dengan Hae. Kau sendiri tak apa kan?" tanya Eunhyuk. Tetapi yang terdengar hanya suara AC yang berdengung. Tanpa jawaban akhirnya Eunhyuk memutuskan untuk pergi bersama kekasihnya menyusul Siwon.

Dengan langkah terburu-buru mereka menuju parkiran. Eunhyuk segera memacu mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Sementara Donghae hanya menatap ke arah jendela. Namja itu mengatupkan kedua tanganya.

"Tuhan, jangan buat Siwon melakukan hal bodoh." pintanya. Tanpa sepengetahuan orang ini Kyuhyun yang sedang koma meneteskan sedikit air mata dalam komanya. Perlahan namja itu membuka matanya. Cahaya langsung membutakanya seketika tetapi akhirnya ia terbiasa dengan cahaya itu.

"Siwon…" itu adalah hal pertama yang diucapkan namja itu setelah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya.

Setelah sampai ke apartemen Siwon mereka berdua segera mengetuk pintu. Tidak ada jawaban. Kemudian Eunhyuk mengetuk pintu lebih keras lagi dan hasilnya tetap sama.

"Bagaimana kalau kita dobrak saja? Biasanya Siwon langsung membuka pintu kan?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Mungkinkah ia tidur? Bagaimana kalau kita hubungi dulu?" Eunhyuk mengangguk mengiyakan. Donghae langsung menelpon Siwon dan Nihil.

"Dobrak saja." ujar Donghae mantap. Dengan segala kekuatan, setelah beberapa menit berlalu, Pintu itu pun akhirnya terbuka lebar.

Hening. Donghae dan Eunhyuk memasuki apartemen itu perlahan. Sama sekali tidak ada hawa kehidupan di sekitarnya hanya ruang tengah yang dihiasi dengan lampu kecil dan segelas wine yang masih tersisa dan pecahan gelas.

Perasaan Donghae semakin tidak enak saat ia melihat pecahan gelas yang besar dan terdapat noda darah di ujungnya yang tajam.

"Hae! Lihat!" Eunhyuk menunjuk titik darah. Dengan cepat Donghae langsung berlari ke kamar Siwon. Dan apa yang ia lihat. Seprai yang berlumuran darah dan bau anyir yang segera menusuk indra penciuman mereka berdua.

Donghae berlari mendekati Siwon. Namja itu menepuk-nepuk pipi Siwon.

"Siwon! Siwon! Kumohon bangunlah!" teriak Donghae. Eunhyuk terdiam perlahan ia mengangkat tangan Siwon dan sebuah luka sayatan yang masih menganga dan darah segar yang sudah mengering di sekitarnya.

"Hae! Hentikan!" Eunhyuk berteriak. Ia segera menghentikan perbuatan Donghae. Eunhyuk bisa melihat bahwa kekasihnya sedang sangat kebingungan dan air matanya memaksa untuk keluar.

Namja itu tidak bisa menahan air matanya. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Siwon sudah tidak disini lagi, Hae." Eunhyuk terisak pelan. Sesuatu seperti meremas jantung Donghae saat itu juga. Ia terlambat. Eunhyuk terlambat. Siwon sudah tak bernyawa. Donghae memeluk tubuh Siwon yang tak bernyawa lalu berteriak memanggil namanya.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Kyuhyun?" sebuah pertanyaan yang sama terlontar diantara tangisan mereka berdua. Disaat mereka berdua sedang bersedih tiba-tiba telepon genggam Siwon berbunyi. Dengan gemetar Donghae mengambilnya dan mengangkatnya.

"Kyuhyun sadar dari komanya. Anda harus segera kemari, Siwon-ssi." suara milik dokter Shim terdengar. Donghae merasa lemas seketika. Otaknya serasa beku kenapa takdir harus sekejam ini kepada kedua sahabatnya.

"Ma… Maaf Dokter ini bukan Siwon, Sa… Saya Donghae."

"Oh bisakah kau memberikanya ke Siwon? Kyu—"

"Siwon… sudah ti… tiada…" isak Donghae.

"Maksud anda?"

"Ia bunuh diri." terang Donghae. Dokter Shim tidak menjawab apapun. Dokter itu pun ikut membisu.

"Saya akan segera mengirimkan ambulance kesana. Temui Kyuhyun." hanya itu yang dikatakan Dokter Shim kepada Donghae.

"Hyuk… Kyu sudah sadar…"

"A…Apa?"

Keduanya benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini. Tidak bisa berbahagia dan menangis pun percuma. Tetapi pada akhirnya mereka pun pergi ke rumah sakit. Karena memang itu yang harus mereka lakukan.

"Apa… yang harus kita katakan?" Donghae hanya memijat keningnya.

"Kebohongan." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Eunhyuk.

Setelah sampai rumah sakit mereka segera berlari menyusuri koridor. Tetapi langkah mereka dihentikan oleh Dokter Shim.

"Do… Dokter bagaimana?" tanya Donghae. Dokter Shim menatap mereka dengan sedih.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa Ia sudah tahu segalanya." jawab Dokter itu seraya menepuk pundak mereka.

Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya menatap dokter itu lalu segera berlalu meninggalkanya. Sesampainya di depan kamar Kyuhyun. Mereka berdiri sambil menyempurnakan napas mereka yang hampir habis karena berlari. Lalu Eunhyuk membuka pintunya perlahan.

Kyuhyun sedang bersandar kepada bantalnya. Selang ditubuhnya masih terpasang tetapi alat bantu pernafasan sudah di lepas. Donghae langsung memeluk Kyuhyun. Membuat namja manis itu sedikit terlonjak.

"Kyu! Aku… aku senang sekali kau akhirnya sadar!" Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Donghae pelan.

"Terimakasih mau menungguku, Hyung." ujarnya lirih dan pelan. Donghae menatapnya sesaat. Lalu melepaskan pelukanya.

"Kyu, senang sekali bisa melihatmu tersenyum lagi." sambung Eunhyuk lalu memeluknya hati-hati.

"Ne… senang melihatmu, Hyung." jawab Kyuhyun. Eunhyuk dan Donghae tersenyum. Mereka terdiam.

"Siwon dimana?" satu pertanyaan dari Kyuhyun yang membuat Eunhyuk dan Donghae kehabisan kata-kata.

"Siwon… di kantor bekerja, lembur." dalih Eunhyuk. Donghae hanya mengangguk. Kyuhyun hanya terdiam lalu kembali menatap jendela rumah sakit.

"Kalian sedang tidak berbohong kepadaku, kan?" Eunhyuk dan Donghae mematung di tempat. Keringat dingin sedikit terlihat di wajah mereka.

"Tentu tidak." jawab Donghae. Kyuhyun masih menatap jendela. Namja itu memandang kosong. Donghae dan Eunhyuk hanya bisa terdiam. Namun Kyuhyun akhirnya tersenyum ke mereka.

"Baiklah kalau begitu…" Ia lalu kembali berbaring seraya memejamkan mata bulatnya. Donghae dan Eunhyuk melihat Kyuhyun sedih. Mereka tidak bisa membiarkan dongsaeng kesayanganya ini menjadi sedih.

Setelah memastikan bahwa Kyuhyun benar-benar tertidur mereka berdua beranjak pergi dari tempat duduk mereka. Meninggalkan Cho Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya tidak tertidur.

"Pabbo Hyung… aku sudah tahu." gumam namja itu.

"Besok adalah pemakaman Siwon." ujar Eunhyuk kepada Donghae. Donghae menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Bagaimana kalau Kyu tahu tentang ini? Aku takut kondisinya makin parah, bagaimana?" Donghae sedikit terisak. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Disaat ia sedang berkutat dengan pikiranya, Eunhyuk merangkulnya.

"Kita hadapi ini bersama, ok?" usulnya. Donghae tersenyum manis ke Eunhyuk. Segala yang dikatakan namja itu selalu membuatnya lebih tenang.

Keesokan harinya dimulailah pemakaman Siwon. Hanya ada Eunhyuk dan Donghae disitu sementara warna kelabu menghiasi langit pagi itu. Donghae yang membawa payung hitamnya berlutut meletakkan karangan bunga di atas nisan sahabatnya itu.

Namja itu tidak bisa menahan tangisnya. Disaat Ia dan Eunhyuk sedang berdoa tiba-tiba ia merasakan rintik-rintik air mulai membasahi nisan Siwon. Bahkan sekarang langit ikut berkabung.

"Sampai jumpa lagi Siwon, kau adalah teman terbaik kami. Penyongkong kami, dan keluarga kami. Aku harap kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang di sisinya, amin." Donghae berbalik lalu meninggalkan pemakaman itu bersama Eunhyuk.

Di perjalanan hanya pesan terakhir seorang Choi Siwon yang mereka ingat.

"Jaga Kyu untukku." Bahkan di saat terakhirnya hanya Kyuhyun yang dia khawatirkan. Siwon benar-benar mencintainya.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit. Mereka hanya melihat dongsaeng kesangan mereka yang hanya menatap kosong jendela rumah sakit.

"Hai, Kyu." ujar Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun tidak menjawab.

"Kenapa Kyu? Kau tidak enak badan?" tanya Donghae khawatir. Masih tidak ada jawaban. Suasana di kamar itu perlahan menjadi hening. Sampai akhirnya Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya. Suara lirihnya seperti bergema di ruangan itu.

"Hyung… Siwonnie sudah tidak ada, kan?" terkejut. Donghae dan Eunhyuk haya tertawa gugup lalu menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan.

"Apa maksudmu, Kyu? Tentu saja dia masih ada." Kyuhyun melepas tangan Donghae dari pundaknya.

"Tidak usah berdalih hyung… aku sudah tahu." Donghae terdiam, namja itu hanya menatap ke bawah tak berani melihat mata milik namja berparas manis itu.

"Siwon sudah… mati kan?" Eunhyuk dan Donghae membisu tidak bisa menjawab.

"JAWAB HYUNG!" teriaknya. Kedua namja itu tertegun. Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun. Yang terlihat di mata Kyuhyun hanyalah kesedihan dan kehampaan.

"Iya… Ia bunuh diri di Apartemenya." Terang Eunhyuk. Hanya sakit yang Kyuhyun rasakan. Jantungnya seakan diremas saat itu, napasnya tercekat. Kenapa ia tidak menunggunya?

"Ma— maafkan kami Kyu… kami telat membantunya. Seharusnya ini tidak terjadi…" Donghae mengepalkan tanganya. Namja itu tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan air matanya.

"Maafkan kami Kyu, seandainya kami menyadarinya lebih cepat…" Eunhyuk menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Kyuhyun menatap mereka berdua sedih. Sama denganya mereka juga kehilangan. Ini adalah pilihan Siwon, Kyuhyun mengerti. Jadi itu mengapa ia bertemu sosok kekasih tampanya dalam tidurnya karena kekasihnya itu akan meninggalkanya untuk selamanya? Kyuhyun tidak menyangka.

"Sudahlah Hyung…" ujarnya lirih. Keduanya sontak menatap sosok Kyuhyun. Bibir namja itu membentuk sebuah lengkungan kecil.

"Ini adalah pilihan Siwon… aku harus memakluminya bukan? Aku sedang hancur dan aku sadar. Tetapi apakah tangisan kita akan membuatnya kembali? Tidak kan? oleh karena itu sudahlah Hyung. Aku tidak apa, kok… " namja itu mengusap air mata yang ada di wajah Donghae. Donghae hanya dapat memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Ia tidak pernah berada di sini kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ia selalu disini Kyu… Ia benar-benar menyayangimu." Donghae mengeratkan pelukanya.

"Kau tahu Hyung… aku berjanji kepadanya untuk tidak menangis lagi. Tapi kurasa aku akan mengingkari itu untuk kali ini saja." Perlahan Kyuhyun menenggelankan wajahnya di pundak Donghae. Dan hal yang Donghae bisa dengar pada saat itu hanya isakan dan tangisan Cho Kyuhyun.

-To Be Continued-

Please press the button down there~ And thank you for everyone who review this story. It means so much for me and it makes me happy. Its glad to know that you guys like my story : ) review please?


End file.
